


The Greater Sin

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thinks about the sins he's committed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greater Sin

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt sin

Though he's not particularly churchgoing, Joe's always thought of himself as a good man, a moral man. Partly because he's a cop, partly because of the way he was raised. 

Ever since the particle accelerator exploded, he's rethinking his stance on the matter. 

First because Barry's abilities had him lying to Iris, to everyone around him. 

Then when he and Caitlin began to see one another, he was lying again, to say nothing of the lust in his heart. 

But he wonders more which is the greater sin - lying or the fact that he doesn't regret a second of it. 


End file.
